hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
"Time. It can make us or break us." Chase is one of the younger members of the DEF. A "freedom fighter", as he calls himself, he joined the DEF, like many, after the Gekijou devastated his life, and his main aim in the organization is simply to create a free world. Appearance Chase is a slim teenager of slightly above average height, and with his perfectly flowing darker blonde hair, quite long for a boy, covering one of his eyes, and his rather light, yet stylish clothing (complimented with a scarf almost always), he almost looks like a teen pop idol. Personality Chase has always been a carefree soul, and has loved exploring and adventuring ever since he was a little boy. He used to be quite loud and mischeavous as a child, but after a traumatic incident, he has become a little more stern and serious, and quieter as well. However, he maintains a cheerful disposition, faltering only in tense situations, where he tends to become intensely passionate about getting his way, even though he tends to show little aggression on the outside. He tries to smiles at all times, whether it be his usual friendly smirk, or a sign of deep contemplation. He dislikes staying in one place for more than a short while, and loves to keep moving, whether it be simply ambling around HQ or trekking cross country. He is often found in peculiar places such as rooftops, due to his love of parkour. History ''-I may add a more detailed version later- '' Chase, like some others in the DEF, was also one of the many orphans littered around the streets of London. However, he and his friends were a happy bunch, though rather poor, and tried to make the most of the situation they were in. However, one day, when they decided to venture further afield from the city for a short while, to explore, they sadly ventured to a place where a stray Gekijou had just been born. Chase, coming back from a short trek to get supplies, was the first to see the menacing creature from far across the field, and saw it slowly advancing towards their shelter. Shocked and confused, he made a desperate sprint to try to warn his friends and save them, but in his panic he stumbled and injured himself, slowing him down. When he reached the shelter, all hope was lost, and he saw the last of his friends gruesomely murdered, dismembered limb by limb, before the monster turned towards him. At this point Chase blacked out, and the next thing he remembered was being stirred awake by a mysterious man, back inside the outskirts of London, who then left soon after. For 2 days, the young boy was in a state of total shock, with everyone he cared about no longer being alive. He cried and blamed himself for their deaths, thinking he could have saved them, if he had only been faster. This self hatred eventually died down, and was replaced by a strong anger towards the Gekijou, and a strong desire to become faster and stronger, so he may never lose those he loves again. It was at this moment that the mysterious man then approached him, interested in the boy, and at the age of 14, he gave him the power to manifest his emotions and become a kensei, leading Chase to soon join the DEF. In later life however, he realised that his encounter with the Gekijou had showed to him how dangerous the current world was, and how restricted the human race had become, leading him to realise his one true desire, the desire for freedom, and the desire to be free of these monstrous creatures. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Aerokinesis Chase's ability revolves around using his emotions to manipulate the air around him. However, unlike other elemental users, his ability is focused through his legs, and allows him to move and maneuver himself at great speed, making him one of the fastest and most agile members of the DEF, for his level, being able to "jump" multiple times through the air, and perform mid air turns and movements that would otherwise be impossible. *Jump Kick - His most basic move, Chase thrusts himself forward or up by displacing the air around his feet, the range of the jump depending on how much Chase puts into it. He is working on being able to use it multiple times, to increase his range. Interestingly, he cannot do this straight off the bat, his feet must already be in the air first. This can also be used to push people or objects backwards as an attack. *Air Cushion - Often used in conjunction with the jump kick to create the "airwalk", Chase can create small, temporary cushions of air to use as platforms to quickly step or very temporarily stand on , or to use for maneuvering. *Knockback- By kicking an opponent in the chest/abdomen region, Chase can force the air out of their lungs and temporarily wind them. However, due to his lack of precision, he is not very good at using this technique. After the 2 year training, he is now very proficient at using this skill, and can even do it at a distance, as long as he connects with the person with air under his control. *Airshot - Chase gathers and compresses air into a ball and then sends it flying, decompressing explosively and causing damage when it hits something. The amount of air that is compressed i.e. the damage caused is proportional to the time taken to prepare this attack and the amount of emotion put into it. He can fire these quickly in succession if needed. -Post Time Skip- After training intensely with Valhyn, and then surviving isolated in the Alps where the air is much thinner, over a 2 year period, Chase improved his ability control immensely as well as improving the power of his attacks and versatility, as well as his swordsmanship skills. *Jet Stream- After many hours of practice, Chase has finally developed his ability far enough to create a stable jet stream that passes over his body that, in addition to increasing his speed greatly, has given him the ability to maintain powered flight. *Vacuum Crash- Taking his jet stream to its upmost limits, Chase holds back the tail of his stream in one place, creating an rapidly increasing pressure differential, and then, in one stroke that requires the maximum level of his current, he rips the air in front of him to his back, creating a vacuum that sucks him forward via the Bernoulli effect, whilst at the same time triggering the high pressure behind him to explosively decompress, propelling him forwards at speeds that approach, and possibly even surpass, the speed of sound. Often, a shockwave is created when this is used, blowing everything in front of and to the sides of him backwards. *Storm Cloak- After many months in an inhospitable environment, Chase developed a passive protective ability that he nicknamed "Storm Cloak", which is at its most simplest level a "cloak" of inert, relatively high pressure air surrounding his body. Its main benefits was that it created a constant micro-climate around Chase, as the air in his cloak would be trapped around him constantly, protecting him from , among other things, the effects of weather, and even airborne disease. The cloak can also react to attacks approaching Chase, creating localized high pressure wind shields around him to block small/weak attacks and projectiles, and slow down larger/more powerful attacks, which increases the time Chase has to react to them. However, in addition to not letting anything in, the storm cloak can also stop things getting out, such as scent, some forms of heat and sound, and even emotional particles to some extent, acting as a true cloak to hide oneself, in that regard. *Wind Blades- Chase's primary form of attack now, Using Halcyon as a focal point, he can release various air blades, which can vary in size, speed and strength. The average air blade is usually pretty fast moving, is roughly the same size as halcyon's blade, and can cut with the same strength as a hardened steel katana. The strongest blades, which require a short period of extreme compression before release, can cut through steel and rock. He can cast these without using his sword, but they are less powerful that way. *Void Sphere- A forbidden technique, mainly due to the risk it poses to humans. Chase refuses to even acknowledge it's existence. Halcyon Chase's only weapon, also a member of the Decem Animi. It is very effective at harming Gekijou. It's true nature is still unknown. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:Character Category:PC Category:DEF